happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Outback Fire
Outback Fire is the Season 19 finale of HTF. In this episode, the characters of Happy Tree Friends meet their Aussie Outback Friends counterparts. Roles Starring *Lumpy *Sniffles *Pop & Cub *Flippy Featuring *Platto *Prickles *Dingo & Pup *Tazzy Appearances *Cuddles *Giggles *Joey *Kuddly *Lifty & Shifty *Sheila & Sheldon *Splendid *Glider *Stripes Plot A ship arrives on an Australian beach and the passengers exit. Cuddles and Giggles make their way to the beach, where they are humbly greeted by Joey and Kuddly. Lumpy walks by and sees Platto riding on a water scooter. Platto challenges Lumpy to a race, and he agrees. Lumpy goes to a nearby store, buys his own water scooter, and races Platto across the sea. Meanwhile, everyone else is in the outback. Sniffles explores the outback and takes pictures. He sees Prickles trying to eat ants in an anthill. Sniffles shows Prickles a new invention and puts it in the anthill. The device turns out to be a trap and lures in some ants with a food crumb as bait. The device rises from the anthill with the ants trapped inside it. As Sniffles and Prickles prepare to enjoy their meal, an uncaptured ant pushes a button on Sniffles' remote, causing the device to free the other ants. It then explodes, killing Sniffles and Prickles. Pop shows Cub around the place, when Cub sees Dingo and Pup by a billabong. Dingo is seen wrestling a crocodile while Pup watches. As the croc swims away scared, Pop teases Dingo and says he can wrestle a bigger crocodile. Dingo picks up a spider on the ground and puts it on Pop's head, and Pop begins running around trying to get it off. With the parents occupied, Cub and Pup crawl on a "log", which turns out to be a crocodile which swims away with its free meals. Pop and Dingo see their sons on the crocodile's back and chase after them on boat. Back at the beach, Flippy looks for a place to sunbathe. He comes across Tazzy roasting a barbecue and he joins in to eat. Tazzy lets him pick his food, but Flippy accidentally burns his hand on the grill. Tazzy smells the burn and flips out. Tazzy attempts to try eating the bear and grabs a cutting knife. The knife makes Flippy flip out as well. He snaps his beach umbrella in half and uses the pointed end as a weapon. The two begin fighting and injure each other. Cuddles, Giggles, Joey, and Kuddly relax on the beach until they notice the fight. Flippy and Tazzy decide to settle their differences and kill the witnesses instead. As the carnage on the beach goes on, the crocodile swims across the water with Cub and Pup still on its back. The croc tosses the kids in the air and opens its mouth for the meal, when it gets run over by Lumpy. The boys land in the water safely, only to get hit by Platto. The two dimwits try to bump each other into the water, not noticing Pop and Dingo coming in the opposite direction. The watercrafts collide and explode. As the episode ends, Flippy and Tazzy continue their beach barbecue, cooking the meat of their victims. Lifty and Shifty swipe a piece of meat, only to get in a tug-of-war when Sheila and Sheldon grab it. Splendid and Glider vaporize the theives using laser vision, soon fighting each other over the food. Moral "Familiar faces think differently!" Deaths #Sniffles and Prickles are blown up by the ant trap. #Giggles and Cuddles are impaled by Flippy's beach umbrella. #Tazzy cuts Joey and Kuddly to pieces. #Lumpy runs over a crocodile. #Platto runs over Pup and Cub. #Pop, Dingo, Platto, and Lumpy die when their watercrafts collide. Injuries #Flippy and Tazzy get slightly cut by their weapons. Trivia *This is the Season 19 finale. *Scratches and Hairy are the only AOF characters not to appear. *Stripes makes a cameo behind a beach umbrella at the end of the episode. *Cuddles, Giggles, Sniffles, Cub, and Flippy seem to be the only characters who get along with their counterparts (respectively Joey, Kuddly, Prickles, Pup, and Tazzy). *This is the second time Tazzy and Flippy interact, after the AOF episode Out of the Outback. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 19 Episodes